Hol - dictionnaire étymologique
hol = haut, élevé (i-e keu-*, keuō-*, keu-k* = courber, arquer, cavité, bosse, tas > got hauhs, visl hor, h'a'r, ags heah, vha hoh '''> al '''hoch, ang high, neer hoog, sué hög, nor høy, da høj = haut + i-e al-* = croître, nourrir > lat alere = nourrir, altus = haut > it, esp, port alto, afr alt, aut, halt haut '''(inf. frcq '''hauh, hôh) > fr haut , roum înalt + i-e upo-*, up*, up-s-* = sous, mouvement de bas en haut > gr υψηλος '“hupsêlos”, grm 'ψηλός “psîlos” = haut, virl''' uas''' = en haut, uasal = haut, gaul uxello, gal uchel, bret uhel = haut + i-e aueg-*, aug-* = augmenter > lit''' áukštas', let '''augsts' = haut) hol beòp = tout en haut, de balòn livì hol in hel = le balon est monté haut dans le ciel, jego hol = jouer gros, De Maj Hol = '''le Très-Haut, '''maj id maj hol = de plus en plus haut, avo u hol menad ov sia som = avoir une haute opinion de soi-même, vado ki keb hol = marcher la tête haute, de mur se kwer metre hol = le mur a 4 mètres de haut, u hol mur = un haut mur, de papirovel flevì hol uve de has = le cerf-volant est passé très haut au-dessus de la maison, ki u hol subia = haut de plafond, je s’ hol tem = il est grand temps,' je s’ tio hol po ma' = cela me dépasse, ka hol se di tor ? = quelle est la hauteur de cette tour ? hol aktivad = activité intense, hol altar = maître autel, hol beservad = grand mérite, hol bore = haute montagne, hol disvolpen = hautement développé, hol Doski = haut allemand, Hol Egipta haute Egypte, hol feber = forte fièvre, hol fedenad = haute fidélité, hol finàns = haute finance, be hol flud = à marée haute, so in hol form = être en pleine forme, hol frekwèns = haute fréquence, hol gan = gros gain, hol indaven '''= extrêmement doué, '''hol inglajad = haute jouissance, hol interese = gros intérêts, hol ʒiv = la grande vie, hol kale = hauts talons, hol kalifizen = très qualifié, hol kalitad = haute qualité, hol-kalitadi = de haute qualité,' Hol Kerk' = Haute Eglise, hol kokad = haute cuisine, hol kolia = col montant, col roulé, hol komànd = haut commandement, hol komisor = haut commissaire, Hol Kort = haute cour, hol krije = hauts cris, hol kulturen = très cultivé, hol mar = haute mer, Hol Midieve = haut Moyen Age, hol misa = grand messe,' hol nivèl '= haut niveau, hol noblad = haute noblesse, hol ofisiàl = haut fonctionnaire, hol platia = haut plateau, hol posuntad = pourcentage élevé, hol presad = haute pression, hol prist = grand prêtre, hol priz = prix élevé, hol produtan = à grand rendement, très productif, hol punt = clou, grand moment, hol relièf = haut relief, hol ruspeken = hautement respecté, hol sait = très saint, sacré, hol sel = chaise haute (de bébé), hol sensic = très sensible, hol sezòn = haute saison, in hol sfere = en haut lieu, hol snitad = haute couture, hol sold = salaire élevé, in hol soma = en plein été, hol sosiad = haute société, hol spelid = grande vitesse, in hol spirte = plein d'entrain, hol sprit = saut en hauteur, hol stimad = haute considération, ki mi hol stimad = veuillez agréer l’assurance de ma considération distinguée, hol stimen = très estimé, hol stalen, hol plasen = haut placé, hol stude = hautes études, hol taz = taux élevé, hol teknologij = technologie de pointe, hol temperatùr = haute température, hol tensad = haute tension, hol tere = hautes terres, hol traitad = haute trahison, hol traitor = coupable de haute trahison, hol vode = crue, in hol vode = en crue holad = hauteur perlaso holad = perdre de la hauteur, be de holad…i = à la hauteur de, be mij holad = à mi-hauteur, tis de holad…i = à concurrence de, in holad = en hauteur, ito in holad, gano holad = prendre de la hauteur, holbenomen = illustre holdutan = hautain, altier holbori = de haute montagne holdèt = haut-fait, exploit holes = le plus haut, maximum, be holes = tout au plus, au maximum, be de holes grad = au plus haut degré, holes karg = charge maximum, holes limìt = plafond, holes nud = besoin maximum, holes numar = nombre maximum, holes priz = prix maximum, holes provìt = offre maximum, holes punt = point culminant, holes sfor = effort maximum, holes sold = salaire maximum, holes spelid = vitesse maximum, holes taz = taux maximum, holes valt = valeur maximum, holes vez = poids maximum holflevi = de haut vol holfòrt '''= citadelle '''holfòst = futaie holfrekwensi = à haute fréquence holfurnèl = haut-fourneau holgami = haut sur jambes holgenen = de haute naissance, bien-né holgradi = d’un haut degré, intense, extrême holia = hauteur, haut (lieu) Vinti Holias = les Hauts de Hurlevent holid = altesse Hi, Vi Raji Holid = son, votre altesse royale holim = hautement, extrêmement je s’ holim komic = c’est du plus haut comique, holim klori = haut en couleurs, holimezèl = altimètre holinveni = à haut revenu holkali = à hauts talons holkarʒi = magnanime V/ '''magalmi' '''holklaje' = vivats holkluzen = montant (vêtement) holmari = de haute mer holmari flot = flotte de haute mer, holmari picad = pêche en haute mer holmeni (al Hochmütig) = prétentieux, présomptueux holmezi (rus высокомерный '''“vysokomernyï) = prétentieux, présomptueux '''holmoderni = ultra-moderne holmogan = tout-puissant = talmogan holnasi (al hochnäsig) = dédaigneux, qui prend de grands airs, pimbêche holnivli = de haut niveau holpajen = très bien payé holplatia = haut-plateau holpresi = à haute pression holrangi = de haut rang holspeli = à grande vitesse holspeli tren = TGV holsprìt = saut en hauteur holtemi '''(da '''højtidelig) = solennel holtemid = solennité holtensi = à haute tension holtensi kabel = câble à haute tension holvalti = de grande valeur holvezi = de grande importance holvoci = emphatique holvodi = de crue holvodi mark = marque des hautes eaux holvoki = grandiloquent, emphatique holvokid = emphase, grandiloquence holzonan = retentissant holzoni = pompeux Category:Étymologie